


Princess of Power

by Jenny_Islander



Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Islander/pseuds/Jenny_Islander
Summary: If any of these outlines or prompts inspires you, feel free to take it.Thumbnail: Entrapta is more powerful than anyone knows.
Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829491
Kudos: 4





	Princess of Power

Entrapta's real power isn't her magical hair. I mean, it is magical; how else could it grow so long? But her hair isn't her _power._ Her true power is a combination of telekinesis and total awareness of all objects within a certain distance from her. She focuses it through her hair, but she doesn't need to have her hair unbound or even grow it long. That's just the way she got a handle on her power when she was too little to remember being able to move stuff just by thinking about it. Also, being able to touch stuff with a less sensitive part of her body helped to reduce sensory overload.

Like many autistic people, Entrapta is careful never to let her anger or fear surface when people might see her, because she knows that people will treat her either like a child or like she's out of control and needs to be managed. However, if anything ever pushes her past her consciously maintained limits, she will reconnect with her true power. Let anyone who would harm her or those she loves beware. (Or you could do a comedic take: mind-blowing sex with somebody she loves very much makes things fly around the room.)


End file.
